QUASIMODO
by David Rd
Summary: Jonghyun have a huge crush on Kibum, his bandmate. And when Kibum said that he had a lover, Jonghyun heart is completely destroyed. Will Kibum and Jonghyun find their happiness together?


**Title : Quasimodo**

**Pairing : Jongkey**

**Song ****: Quasimodo**

**Rate : PG-13**

**Genre : Angst. Romance**

**Cast : SHINee**

Rain soaked earth. The entire surface is wet and the weather turned cold. A lot of people running around trying to save themselves from the rain that kept falling. Not many people thought it would rain when the morning was bright. That is why many people underestimate carry an umbrella.

In a corner of the city seen a young man with black hair down the middle brownish limp. In his right hand clutched a bunch of beautiful red roses. The young man kept his head down and without looking around, he did not think that his presence attracted the attention of many people. Many people are pitied, but not a few people who consider it stupid.

The tears that have been hard at resistance had been finally fell with the rain. His tears mixed with rain water. The sky also cried with him.

"YAH!" Someone shouted from inside a silver sedan car which is right next to him.

"Aish! Kim Kibum, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE NOW! "The man continued screaming.

Youth who are called Kibum was still not budging. He remained motionless in his place.

"Huh, jincha ... Sometimes you need to learn how to handle your stupid brain Kim Kibum, "the man in the car out of his vehicle and dragged the young man holding a rose into his car and drove away from that place.

.

.

. 

HACHIIIM HACHIIIM

Kim Kibum already sneeze many times and this makes all SHINee's member worry. Since Kibum left the dorm, they seemed to have acquired a bad feeling.

"Aish, I told him before, he can not go to Such a place like that," Jonghyun massaged his throbbing temples slightly because of dizziness.

"Jonghyun-ah, do not be mad at him!" Onew tries to comfort his friend.

"But hyung, you know right?"

"What's that?"

"That bitch."

"Jjong watch your mouth!"

"Yeah whatever. She is gonna break Almighty heart, you know right? Why can not this stupid kid learn how to be smart sometimes, "Jonghyun lay down on the sofa.

" Jjong stop say something like that! You know, Key just love her too much, so he can not even control his desire. "

"What desire? You know that girl is a bitch. And out of so many girls out there, why Kibum fallen into that one? "Jonghyun can not believe it.

Minho entered the living room where his two hyung seriously talking about one of their companions who were heartbroken.

"Hyung, you can fall in love to everyone you want," Minho sat next to Jonghyun.

"Yeah, Minho is right. Can not you just stop yelling at Kibum. He is heartbroken enough Jjong, "Onew patting his shoulder gently lead vocal in their group.

"Arrasso hyung, I'll try."

"Hyung, We know that Kibum just need time to healing his brokenheart. Please help him,"Minho staring his hyung eyes.

"Aishhh, yeah I know that."

.

.

. 

Kibum sat in the SHINee dining room dorm whenJonghyun at home. The older one took a seat next to Kibum and pat his shoulder lightly trying not to scare the younger man.

"Listen, I .. I'm sorry okay? "Jonghyun trying his best to speak very soft to his dongsaeng.

Kibum turned and looked at his hyung. The man who had brought him home to the dorm when he was losing hope and despair. When his legs were rigid because of such a word.

"Hyung ..." Kibum tried to speak.

"It's okay if you call me Jjong like you used everytime," Jonghyun tries to comfort his friend.

"Jjong, I.. I'm ... I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm not listening to your assumption about that girl, "Kibum feel the tears began to drip again.

"Hush, it's okay now. I'm sorry I tell you something like that about that girl you've been dating. I didn't mean it okay? I just don't know why I had a bad feeling about her," Jonghyung grab Kibum hands and rub it gently.

"What you've been told me about that girl is true Jjong. She is just playing around with my heart. This whole time she is just …," Kibum burst into tears and can't finished his sentence.

Jonghyun hug his dongsaeng immediately. He don't want to see Kibum, his Almighty Key to crying again. It's break his heart as well.

"I'm sorry, Key. I'm sorry to yelling at you yesterday."

"It's okay Jjong. I know you care about me so much. I'm so thankfull to you. If it's not you who get me into my mind, maybe I''ll turn into dumbass forever. Thanks," Kibum make the hug tighter than before.

Jonghyun try to comforting his friend, his bestfriend and his crush. It's enough for him to suffering. Seeing his crush crying like a mess make his heart sunken more. Everytime he heard Kibum sobbing from his room, he just want to take the younger one to his embrace and give him a little kiss on the forehead to decrease his sadness.

This whole year he has been grouping with SHINee make his heart full of happy. He doesn't know why either, but after he know it's because of Almighty Key. The two always together and fastly become a bestfriend. But one day, Jonghyun had been broken with his girlfriend. Key as his bestfriend trying to comforting him all night long. Even Kibum sleep in Jjong's room just because he can't leaving his bestfriend in such a state.

After that night, Jonghyun think that maybe his lover shouldn't be that bitch girl but his bestfriend. Almighty Key and the only one Kim Kibum. Because everytime Jonghyun take a walk or spend his time with his girlfriend, Kibum's face always came to his mind. And all of his conversation always about Key. What his hobby, his like and dislike and behaviour or his routine daily activities.

But Jonghyun also think that maybe Key doesn't feel the same towards him. He doesn't want to ruin his perfect friendship relationship with Kibum. If Kibum find out about his true feeling, maybe he will avoid Jonghyun forever. Or maybe Kibum will hate Jonghyun for the rest of his life.

Jonghyun tried his best not to spill out his feeling toward Key everytime they spend time together. Until somenight Kibum gave Jonghyun a heart attack with his goodnews.

"Jjong, I have a girlfriend," Key smiling proudly to himself.

Jonghyun trying to collecting the pieces of his heart before speak to his bestfriend,"Oh, GOOD then Kibum."

"Ah, I know. I've told you before that I'm an Almighty Key who can get whatever I want. Listen Jjong, sometimes, I'll introduce her to you."

"OK, just do whatever you want Key."

"Yeah sure. She is so cute eventhough she is kinda of shy girl. You know Jjong, he called me Bummie this morning and she kissed me when I told her that her hair is beautiful and…," Jonghyun doesn't want to hear all of those bullshit.

All he know now that his heart really broken. This whole time he is living a good life and then his Kibum's girlfriend had ruin it all in one night.

.

"Jjong, this is Nicole. Nicole this is Jonghyun."

They are shaking their hands and bow politely toward each other.

"You know him right Nicole, he is our lead vocal. You should know that, his voice really good," Nicole just smiling at whatever Kibum say about Jonghyun.

"Of course Bummie, I know him," Nicole smile.

'What the hell is that? Calling Kibum Bummie in front of me. It's just me who can called Kibum Bummie, not her or anyone else.'

"Thanks by the way Nicole-ssi."

.

One other night when Jonghyun, Onew and Minho take a walk in one of the famous mall in Seoul, they are seeing something which starting every problem.

"Onew hyung, is there Nicole-ssi, Kibum's girlfriend?" Minho trying to speak up his view.

"Ah, I think she is. But, Kibum told us that his girlfriend going to her grandmother house to take care of her sick grandmother?"

"What the hell in the earth that boy should be her grandmother!" Jonghyun feel his anger rise up immediately seeing the couple.

"Jjong, don't yell like that. It can make the situation worse even more. Stay calm, could you!" said Onew.

Minho on the other hand trying to capture picture the couple. They are kissing now and Minho click his phone. It's enough to make his bestfriend to know about his girlfriend attitude.

.

Jonghyun throw his phone toward Kibum's lap when he saw the rapper sitting comfortably in the sofa watching television.

"Hey Jjong! What's wrong with you?" Kibum asked the lead vocal confused by his action earlier.

"Just fucking look that disgusting picture Kim Kibum!" Jonghyun left Kibum dumbfounded to his room.

"Onew hyung, what's wrong with that Dino?" Kibum trying to collect information from his leader.

"Jonghyun want you to look at those picture Kibum."

Minho take a seat next to his leader and trying not to nervous about what can happen after Kibum see picture in his lap.

.

"Kim fucking Jonghyun what do you think you are doing huh!" Kibum went to Jonghyun's room after seeing his girlfriend kissing picture.

"Watch your mouth Kim Kibum!" Jonghyun wake up from his bed hearing Kibum slam his door.

"You who should watch your mouth Kim! Are you trying to make me broke up with Nicole? You are disgusting Jonghyun," Kibum threw Dino boy's phone to the floor and it break into pieces.

"Kim Kibum, why can't you thaks me about what I've done for you. Are you blind or what?"

"I'm not blind. I trust Nicole. So whatever you are doing to confront me, I'm not going into your trap!"

"You are stupid Kim Kibum. That bitch in the picture you saw earlier is Nicole and I'm sure about that. Onew hyung and Minho know about it as well. That bitch is a cheater Kibum," Jonghyun trying to walk to the door where Kibum standing.

"KIM JONGHYUN YOU HEARD WITH YOUR OWN EARS THAT NICOLE GOING TO VISIT HER GRANDMOTHER IN BUSAN, SO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE SHE IS HERE IN SEOUL RIGHT KNOW."

"WHAT THE FUCK KIM KIBUM! WE'VE BEEN SEEING SHE KISSED WITH OTHER GUY WITH OUR EYES."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE KIM JONGHYUN!" Kibum slam Jonghyun door once again before heading to his own room and slam it shut.

Jonghyun open his door and run to the rapper's room and throwing the vase near picture frame in the table to Kibum's door.

"YOU THE SON OF THE BITCH! HOW CAN YOU TRUST THAT SLUT! YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT!"

.

After that day, Jonghyun and Kibum never spoke to each other again. Everytime Jonghyun in the living room watching TV, Kibum always gone to his room and trying to call Nicole. Every morning Jonghyun always gone from the dorm and never eat his breakfast. Onew and Minho can't do anything to safe their friend relationship. Kibum doesn't want to hear that the two member supporting Jonghyun. And Taemin know nothing about their hyung situation.

.

One night, Jonghyun come home drunk. He is so sad and angry at the same time to his crush. Why can't his bestfriend for year trust him? Every morning he is going to the restaurant to have breakfast. He refuse to eat Kibum's food. And after their schedule end, he run to the club. He really doesn't want to think Kibum again. Why his crush toward him can be so painfull like this.

Kibum watching TV in the livingroom and see his bestfriend come home. He is trying his best to ignore Jonghyun's presence.

Jonghyun trip over his shoes and stumble to the floor with the loud thud.

"FUCK!"

Jonghyun try to wake up and grab something near his hand and it fell to the floor. Minho, Onew and Taemin fastly going to the livingroom when they heard something fall on the floor.

"Hyung, what happen?" Taemin asked the lead vocal who trying his best not to trip over his shoes again.

"Onew hyung, can you help me?" Taemin call Onew.

"Ok, just wait a minute."

Minho look at Kibum who pretend to hear nothing.

"Kibum-ah, you're so pitiful," Minho smirk to the other rapper and went to help Jonghyun.

"What the fuck he can say I'm pitiful. I'm not pitiful and I'm never going to be the one."

.

Today, Jonghyun fell sick and he can't even get up from his bed. He has no strength to even move his hand. His head ache so much and his throat burning like hell. His vision blurred and all he could feel cold all over his body.

Onew come to his room that morning and shocked seeing Jonghyun condition. He know so well that Jonghyun is the best drunker, so impossible if he can't even get up from his bed after drunk the night before.

"Mr. Lee, can I speak to his family?"

"I'm sorry doc, but can't I representating his family for a bit? His family live so far from Seoul and it's difficult to tell about Jonghyun condition."

"Oh, it's okay then. Listen Mr. Lee."

"Yeah doc."

"We have been check Mr. Kim illness, and we've been found out about something really important. He has some serious desease."

"What that's mean doc?"

"Mr. Kim Jonghyun have a heart cancer. I'm sorry to tell you something like that. But I have to make sure that you know about his condition as well. He doesn't have so much time left, so he should have a surgery. I suggest that one because after the surgery is success, we can continue to the chemotherapy."

Onew can't believe what he just heard from this doctor in front of him. All of his mind just focuss on Jonghyun who still lying in hospital bed unmoved.

Taemin and Minho shock as well when they know what is wrong with his hyung. Kibum not in the hospital because he has to meet Nicole in the caffe. They have date to attend. Kibum doesn't know Jonghyun illness because he turned off his phone at that time. Onew trying to call him, but he can't.

.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jonghyung reach his hyung hand who covering his puffy and red eyes.

"Jonghyun-ah. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. I don't know what to say."

Jonghyun pat his leader shoulder lightly to make sure that he is fine.

"You have a serious desease Jjong."

"So, what is it?" Jonghyun trying his best to smile at Onew's word.

"Heart… h.. he.. heart cancer Jjong," Onew burst into tears once he has say those sentence.

"It's okay hyung. It's not like I wanna leave you."

"But Jjong, you should have a surgery to reduce it. Promise me you would do it," Onew beg his fellow member.

"Hyung, I… I.. OK I'm promise."

"Thanks Jjong. Please, promise me you would make it Jjong. We love you so much Jjong."

"Arraseo hyung," Jonghyun smile and hug his leader.

.

The surgery is 2 weeks later. Everyday Onew would make sure that Jonghyun can take his break well. And he also make sure that his schedule not to tight so Jonghyun could take a rest well. Until now, Kibum not know about the other desease. They are still not spoke to each other.

Till this day when Kibum realize that Nicole only playing around with his heart.

.

A couple kissing in front of a building. They didn't care about other people opinion about what they do. It's like this world just theirs and nothing else. In a corner of a building stood a guy who have rose in his hand. His anger rise up.

"Nicole! What the heck are you doing?" Kibum separate the two.

"Yah! Kim Kibum, what are you doing?"

"You, how could you kiss this guy?"

"He is my boyfriend. Why I can't kiss him?"

"What? Boyfriend? I think I'm your boyfriend Nicole."

"Mworaguyo?"

"I'm your boyfriend right?"

"I'm sorry Kibum-ssi, but I'm Nicole boyfriend this past four years."

"You! Fucking asshole!"

"Taecyeon, come on! We should go! Our flight is at two."

"Nicole just what's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong? You ask me what's wrong with you? It's our false Kibum. I never fell in love with you, and you also never fell in love with me."

"Mwo?"

"Taecyeon, come on. We should hurry up. You don't wanna miss this flight are you?"

"Ok Babe. Nice to meet you Kibum-ssi."

"Fuck!"

.

Kibum tears sliped out from the corner of his eyes. He can't pretend that there is nothing happen. He should listen what Jonghyun told him before. He should trust his bestfriend. How can he act like that toward his hyung.

.

.

.

"My flight at seven."

"Jjong. Can't you just leave here with me?" Key look at his hyung face.

"Key, I'm sorry I can't."

Kibum now hug Jonghyun tightly trying not to let the other gone when he release his embrace.

"H…Hyung, I'm sorry. I've been yelling at you that's time. Please forgive me."

"I forgeve you already Kibum-ah. It's okay."

"But Jjong, can we be a friend like old time?" Kibum showing his best puppy face.

"Of course. We can Kibum-ah."

"Thanks Jjong, you are the best."

"You are welcome."

.

.

.

It's been three month since Jonghyung left. The other SHINee member have been busy with their schedule lately. They never have time to think something unimportant. But, in the other hand, Kim Kibum always miss his bestfriend. Jonghyun never tried to call him since that day. Kibum doesn't know what exactly happen.

"Jjong, can't you at least call me once? I miss you. Why you so mean to me?" Kibum try to hold back his tears.

Kibum sit on Jonghyun bed. He miss his friend so much. Jonghyun bed now very neat. Kibum remember the old days when he always angry at Jonghyun who has his bed mess everytime. And he remember when he always nagging Jonghyun to wear his clothes when sleeping. Ah old days.

Kibum remember when Jonghyun always tell him his song. Everytime Jonghyun write a new song, Kibum always be the first member and the first person who know. Kibum always like Jonghyun song and his voice. He missed those voice so much.

Suddenly, Kibum remember the sheet paper Jonghyun always hold when he is alone in his room. That piece of paper must be in this room. It's imposible for Jonghyun to carry on something like that. Kibum tried his best to search in Jonghyun drawer. Maybe that paper is Jonghyun new song.

After 15 minute, Kibum saw what he looking for. A sheet of paper in the bottom of the stack of paper.

**QUASIMODO**

Gaseum gadeukhan geudae heunjeok

Nareul sumshwigae haeyo

Dalbit chaegin bami modu muldeulmyeon

Hyeonal su eopneun gidarin da keutchi nalkayo

Gijeokeul bileo mutgo daphaeyo

Oh, geudae mamae datgo shipeun nal malhaji

Mothae shirin gureum dwiae garin byeolbitdeul cheoreom

Saranghae ipsul keutae maemdoldeon apeum gobaek modu

Keutnae nunmulae heulleo

Shimjangae datneun i hwasaleun

Ijen nae mom gatgaetjyo

Jukeul mankeum neomu apado

Nae mamae bakhin geudaereul kkeonal su eopnayo

Sarangiraseo nan sarangiraseo

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami

Kkeutnae seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

Saranghae barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

Su maneun bam jisae uda

Nae nunmul gateun byeol bitchi

Meotji anneun biga dwaemyeon

Gieokhaeyo naega saranghaetdan geol

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami

Kkeutnae seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

Geudaereul Saranghae

Barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami keutnae

(I need you)

Seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

(I'm trying not to cry over you, baby)

Saranghae barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

(Neol saranghae, geudael saranghae)

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

Himgyeopji anayo, oh no

Nae geudaera geudaenikka

Apado ulryeodo saranghae

**Translate**

The traces of you that fill my heart

Give me breath

When the night becomes engulfed by moonlight

Will this impossible waiting end?

Begging for a miracle, I repond

Oh love

I want to touch your heart

But I cannot speak

Like starlight hidden behind frozen clouds

'I love you'

This painful confession always lie on my tongue

I'll end it all

And let the words flow with my tears

The arrows that reached my heart

I guess are now a part of me

Even if it hurts so much I want to die

You're so deep inside me, I can't remove you

Because it's love

Because for me it's love

My love

Even if I can't be with you

Even if my feelings end barred by a wall of destiny

I still love you

If I can just be somewhere where I can see you

Because you're my everything

I've spent so many nights awake

So when my star like tears start to fall like the half-hearted rain

Please remember

That I loved you

My love

Even if I can't be with you

Even if my feelings end barred by a wall of destiny

I still love you

If I can just be somewhere where I can see you

Because you're my everything

It's not a burden oh no

Because you are

Because you are you

Through the pain

Through the tears

I love you

Yeah that paper exactly Jonghyun new song. The lyric seems like Jonghyun feeling. Kibum folding back those paper and see something written on those page.

I have no courage. I have no strength. Yeah maybe you are right I'm disgusting and weak.

That day, you told me that I'm disgusting, you should remember that. That day, you don't know how much I disgusted with myself. I always told myself that everything will be okay. But it's not like I wanted it to be. I'm a very disgusted people in the world.

If you know about my feeling toward you. If you could tell me that exactly three magic words in the world. But it's just a dream I can't ever going to get.

I always trying my best toward you. Everytime you need someone to lean on, I always there for you. If you need someone to share your happiness, I always there for you. But, you don't even know how much this pain in my heart. You don't know how much I wanna end my life. I know, my life worth nothing. Even if I told my parent they are not even care with me. I'm a disgusting person.

I'm a sinful person. How can someone like me ever live in this world.

Everyone always says that 'being-a-gay' is a mortal sin. Especially when the one I love is my bestfriend 'the-straight-one-of-my-bestfreind-ever-Kim-Kibum-the-ALMIGHTY-KEY'.

I always think of a way to hide my true feeling toward you. But I can't. Everytime I near you, my heart like burning, my breath so hard and my vision blurred so much. I don't know why. I always pretend that I don't have special feeling for you.

I wanna be normal. But, if this is my best way, so this is me. Whatever I am, I just can't pretend that what I feel is wrong. I am going to be whatever I want.

But, now I feel relieved. Today, doctor told me that I suffer from Heart cancer. Thanks God, maybe it's my better choice. You help me a lot. Since I can't end my life, you give a smartess way.

Onew hyung told me to get a surgery soon. Taemin and Minho also begging me. I can't even bear it anymore, when onenight the three of them crying in my room when they found out I'm unconsious. Maybe surgery is the best way to healing this desease. But I don't want to. My life is worth nothing. So if I dissapeared from this world, it's going to be okay. Next week I'm gonna go from this place. I don't know when I can come back to this place again. Maybe. I never going to be back again.

This song, QUASIMODO. My present for my beloved Kim Kibum. This is my true feeling for him. I'm not gonna hurt if I'm going to left this world, because if that's true happen to me, so I can go to wherever I wanna go. Included always by your side Kibum-ah.

Hey, why am I write this stupid shit in my music paper. Oh my God, i should remove this one. Oh, dear, Onew hyung call me. I'll remove this when I get back. Bye.

.

.

.

"It's too late Kim Kibum-ssi," Jonghyun father look at his face tenderly.

"Why ahjussi?"

"I'm sorry."

That stupid sound still lingering in Kibum's ear. What's that mean?

.

.

.

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami

Kkeutnae seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

Saranghae barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

"Jjong, if I could turning back time, maybe you would standing here, beside me. Why am I so stupid? This whole year I've been spending time with you. Why I can't even know that you are in vain. Why I can't even know that I am the one who hurting you so much. How could you not telling me something like that? Do you think I wanna humiliating you just because you are gay? I'm not."

"Jjong, it's sound stupid now. But please come back to me. I don't wanna be alone all this time. I need you. I miss you so much."

"HYUNG, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME...," Kibum kneel down.

Onew, Minho and Taemin just watching from a far. They don't wanna make Kibum hurt even more. Everytime they see that Kibum thinking about Jonghyun, their heart hurt so much. How can they are pretend to know nothing?

That day, Onew promise Jonghyun that they won't told Kibum everything, but unfortunately Kibum found out about that by himself.

Starting from that day, Kibum always crying in his sleep. And when he is alone, he would blame himself. He refuse to talk to the other member like usual.

"Hyung, we should help Kibum hyung," the magnae said.

"Taemin-ah, I don't think this is a good time for us."

"Yeah, I agree with Onew hyung. We should choose a good time to confront Kibum. We can't just going to Kibum and comforting him. His heart hurt so much Taemin-ah," the rapper said while patting his magnae shoulder.

"So, when the good time?"

"We should wait Taemin-ah."

"But hyung, Jonghyun has left for half a year now. We should do something hyung. I can't stand it anymore seeing Kibum hyung broke down like that. Please..," Taemin almost burst in tears when he realized that one of his beloved hyung hurt so much.

"Taemin-ah, we should doing something. I know that. But, what can we do?" Minho start to rub his temple. He is kinda confused.

"How about we call Jonghyun hyung?"

"Taem, we try that all this time. But his number is nonactive. Otteohke?"

"Hyung, we know that Jonghyun hyung has heart cancer. Maybe he is at hospital hyung," Minho sugessted.

"Hmmm, it's sound rasional. Minho-ah, Jonghyun should be at hospital right now."

"Hyung, are you forget? Jonghyun hyung's doctor told us that Jonghyun hyung is not doing his surgery. So this is imposible Jonghyun hyung in hospital."

"So, where is Jonghyun hyung?" Taemin ask the other.

"His parent home?" Onew said.

"Kibum hyung told us that he is not at his home."

.

.

.

Today, the sun shining so brightly. But Kibum condition getting worse everyday. He refuse to eat and always skip his schedule. It's been a year since Jonghyun left SHINee. They don't even have a clue where is Jonghyun gone. They tried their best to looking for Jonghyun, but it's very dificult.

Taemin going to Kibum's room to bring him food. But what he see is Kibum lying on the floor with his hand try to reach something in his bed and he is unconsious. Taemin scream so loud, so Onew and Minho come to the rapper's room.

"What happen?" Minho yell.

"Hyung, Kibum hyung..," Taemin can't finish his sentence.

"Oh my God. We should go to hospital," Onew come to Kibum side and try to pick him from the floor.

.

.

.

A week later.

Kibum lying in his bed and trying to sleep. But he can't. His eyes don't want to close. His mind keep thinking about Jonghyun. Suddenly he wanna take a walk outside. This whole week he is just staying in his room. He wanna take a look to refresh his mind.

When he sit on the bench in the hospital park he heard something.

"Doc, that pasien in the room 305 showing a good respond this week. After this whole year, this time is the best."

"Oh, Kim Jonghyun-ssi?"

"Ne, doctor. We should happy for that."

"By the way sonsaengnim, why there is no one even visited him this whole year? Is he don't have a family or friend?"

"He told me that day not to tell anyone that he is here. He wanna keep it as secret. Even his family doesn't know that he is in this hospital."

"I know sonsaengnim that he is one of famous artist in Korea, but this is so sad to see him like that. No one in his side to comforting him, to enduring his pain."

"Maybe one day there is someone who can really help him. But for now, it's good to know that his condition going better. I hope he can healing in a short time."

"Of course sonsaengnim. I'll try my best."

"Yeah, of course me too."

Kibum don't believe what he just heard. Someone named Kim Jonghyun is in this hospital. And he is in this place for a year now. So he is Kim Jonghyun he looking for.

.

.

.

His heartbeat fasten every step he took to the said room. 305. Today he should meet with Jonghyun. For the first time in his life, Kibum feel so nervous. Eventhough his first life performance cannot make him this nervous and in this kind of situation.

"God, please I wanna see him. I wish he is here right now."

The door cracked open and reveal a boy laying in a bed with so much medical tools in his body. His breath stable and his eyes close.

Kibum can't hold back his tears anymore. Now his wall broken into pieces. He took a step closer to the sleeping boy. His hand caress the boy's cheek smoothly.

"Hyung, why you don't tell anyone that you're in here?"

He sigh and look at his hyung face. He looked so tired and sad.

"Hyung, I'm sorry okay? But, how could you leave like that? This is what you call love?"

"Mr. Kim Jonghyun, are you ready for your check-up?" the doctor said when he walk into the room. And he is so shock when he look at Kibum whose holding Jonghyun's hand.

"Hm, I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"

"Oh, sonsaengnim. I'm his family. I'm sorry I shouldn't come to this room before I told you."

"It's okay sir. May I know your name sir?"

"Kim Kibum doc."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Kim. I'm so surprised to see someone visiting Jonghyun. Because since the first day he is hospitalized, no one ever come to meet him."

"Yeah doc. I know, because hyung never told anyone that he is here. That's the reason."

"I get it. So, Mr. Kim would you like to wait till I finish my work here?"

"Of course doc, I wanna speak to Jonghyun hyung again. So please do your best doc."

"Hm, I'll try."

.

.

.

Kibum hold Jonghyun hand this time. It's been a month since the first time he meet Jonghyun again. Everytime he has a break, he would visit Jonghyun and talk to him about what had happened.

Today, Kibum walk in a hospital hall to Jonghyun's room. When he open the door, he saw no one was there. Jonghyun's supposed to be bedroom so tidy and there is no sign about his hyung.

Kibum start to panicked. What should he do? He heard the doctor said that Jonghyun condition going better, but why he is not here right now?

He took a step to the bathroom, and again, the bathroom is empty.

Kibum going crazy right now. He grab his hair and shake his head. He doesn't want the same thing happen to him again. His tears starting to fall to his cheeks.

Suddenly, someone wrap his arm around his waist and leaning his head to his shoulder.

"Kibum-ah, you are here," that voice, how could?

"Hyung?" Kibum relax at the sudden hug.

"Hm, thanks." Kibum could feel his hyung nodded.

"Jjong," Kibum really doesn't know what to say at that time.

They stayed at that position for a moment.

"Jjong, why you not told me the truth?"

"I don't wanna make you hurt Kibum. And, I don't wanna make you dis...," Jonghyun can't finish his sentence when suddenly Kibum cut him off with a simple kiss. It's innocent one, but have a deep meaning.

"Kibum-ah, how could you?"

"Jjong, just tell me eerything from now on okay? I missed you so much this whole time. During your absence, I cried like a crazy. Just please promise me that you won't go this time?" Kibum hug Joghyun.

"Yeah, I know."

"You should be here. In my side and in my heart."

.

.

.

Today SHINee held their comeback. And their new single is the one Jonghyun had created a long time ago. QUASIOMODO.

Five member stood in a stage with a white costume. They sing with their whole heart. After the day Kibum know that Jonghyun were healed from his deasease, he told every member about the whole situation.

Taemin hug him after heard the explanation. Minho and Onew just happy about the good news they heard. And they congratulating Kibum about his new relationship with Jonghyun. They are now lover.

Gaseum gadeukhan geudae heunjeok

Nareul sumshwigae haeyo

Dalbit chaegin bami modu muldeulmyeon

Hyeonal su eopneun gidarin da keutchi nalkayo

Gijeokeul bileo mutgo daphaeyo

Oh, geudae mamae datgo shipeun nal malhaji

Mothae shirin gureum dwiae garin byeolbitdeul cheoreom

Saranghae ipsul keutae maemdoldeon apeum gobaek modu

Keutnae nunmulae heulleo

Shimjangae datneun i hwasaleun

Ijen nae mom gatgaetjyo

Jukeul mankeum neomu apado

Nae mamae bakhin geudaereul kkeonal su eopnayo

Sarangiraseo nan sarangiraseo

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami

Kkeutnae seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

Saranghae barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

Su maneun bam jisae uda

Nae nunmul gateun byeol bitchi

Meotji anneun biga dwaemyeon

Gieokhaeyo naega saranghaetdan geol

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami

Kkeutnae seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

Geudaereul Saranghae

Barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

Na geudael gatji mothaedo nae mami keutnae

(I need you)

Seulpeun inyeonae byeok apaegaromak hyeodo

(I'm trying not to cry over you, baby)

Saranghae barabol suman itneun gosiramyeon

(Neol saranghae, geudael saranghae)

Geudaen nae jeonbunikka

Himgyeopji anayo, oh no

Nae geudaera geudaenikka

Apado ulryeodo saranghae

IT'S ENOUGH FOR ME TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE,

IT'S ENOUGH FOR ME TO SEE YOUR SMILE EVERYDAY,

IT'S ENOUGH FOR ME TO HAVE YOU IN MY HEART,

AS LONG AS YOU ARE HAPPY,

NOTHING I CAN WISH FOR.

I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN,

I LOVE YOU WITH WHOLE MY HEART,

I LOVE YOU TILL THE END OF TIME,

AND I WILL ALWAYS DO.

THE END

Please review. This fic full of grammatical error, because English is not my native language. I'll try to make an Indonesian version of this fic soon. Kamsahamnida


End file.
